Fallen Angels
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: A story about highschool experience and love stories of different ppls. OF COURSE there's drama and romance and many other stuff! ExB, EmxR, JxA, many other couples...a love story! It's about UR life! :P DUE OUT THIS SUMMER!


_**AN**__: Hey GUYS! This is UR treat for HALLOWEEN!_

_Happy Halloween!_

_I'm dressing up as a witch this year, yeah, I'm to old to be trick or treating, but I like to dress up :P_

_Anyways, this chapter is just a preview of what the story is going to be like. YOU WILL LOVE IT! It's just a normal relationship with fights and drama...all about high school...and what's a high school with drama, right?_

_I hope you guys like it...there will be MANY different POV's and lots of stuff...stay tune! _

_Story is coming NEXT SUMMER!...or maybe earlier if I like..._

_**REVIEW!!!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Pass Jason!!!" I shouted at my team player who kept a hold on the football and refused to pass it onto anyone.

"JASON!" Everyone shouted behind him as he ran to the goal line.

Damn it! He's playing it all wrong! You're never supposed to keep the ball to yourself. God damn him!

"Edward." I looked to my coach who beckoned me to come to him.

I jogged over to him. "What's up coach?"

He sighed. "Edward, you know that Jason is a new player. And I know you're the team captain, but please give him the break."

I didn't listen to him. "First of all, I don't even get why he's on the team. He sucks." I wasn't really the mean person but unreasonable things just ticked me off.

Coach Zoom sighed again. He leaned closer as I did and he whispered "He's my son." I shot up straight, looking him in the eyes.

"You're shitting me" He shook his head.

"Please help him out Edward. You're the best player on the team. Please." I was still hesitant. Jason was not the kind of guy I would like to work with in my spare time. The boy just _never listened_. "You can miss Spanish as an excuse of a football meeting."

"Deal." We shook hands and smiled, laughing later on.

I would do anything to skip Spanish. Not that I'm failing the subject, in fact I'm a straight A, honor roll student, but that class was a bore.

"_Now get out there and PLAY!!!"_

_*X*O*X*_

"_So...what was the coaching asking you about?" Emmett, my best friend since pre-school, asked me as he sat down next to me during lunch._

I shrugged my shoulders "He wants me to help out that Jason kid with football."

"Just another thing added to your list." All the football team players laughed at Jasper's comment.

"Yeah man, how much are you gonna do until you finally break?" Emmett thumped me on the back.

I shrugged again. "What I do isn't much."

Everyone thumped their hands on the table. "You're shitting me!" They all shouted at me.

I looked down at my food, picking on the bagel. "Edward." I looked up at Jasper, who was staring me intently with surprise "You make me, _me_, feel stupid and lazy."

"Yeah, and we didn't think that was possible." Emmett snickered. Jasper glared at him and threw a French fries.

"Edward, you're the football team quarterback-"

"The basketball team captain-" Jack interrupted.

"An A plus student-"

"Probably the first one to get a full scholarship-"

"To Harvard, I say." Emmett grinned.

"Man, you even play baseball; you're the captain of the soccer team." Fernando laughed from across the table. "It's a good thing that baseball doesn't have a captain, but I'm sure you would be the captain if they would ever choose." I smiled at him, shaking me head.

"Yeah man! You are in every single school club activity." Shane shouted from the end of the table. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm not in the drama club. Or the art club."

"Good, or we would call you...a girl." Jasper restrained himself from laughing.

"That's because they are held the day when you are in the student council. Representing the students as their _president_." Phil pointed out, raising his eyebrows.

"Damn kid is even richer than Bill Gates." Drake muttered under his breath.

"And just the most popular guy around!" Emmett shouted "He gets every girl. Ladies man!" Everyone on the table started howling and thumping on my back. I laughed and shoved them off.

All this noise caught the basketball team and the cheerleaders attention. They all got up from their different tables and came to sit next to us. Ashley, the head cheerleader, instead of sitting on a chair, like a normal person, she plopped down on my lap and all the guys started howling again.

_I shook my head and looked away._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella Pov**_

"There he is. And stupid Ashley's all over him. I can't stand her." Jessica growled at the image of Angela, the head cheerleader, over the most hottest and popular guy in school, and possibly the earth, Edward Cullen.

"You were friends with her until she started dating Edward." I pointed our.

Jessica pouted. "She didn't let me on the cheerleading team because I was just Edward's partner."

I shook my head "Jess, sorry to burst your bubble, but you tried to kiss him a gazillion times and kept flirting with him. Rumor has it that he almost went to get a retraining order against you."

Jessica huffed and turned to Alice who was busy fantasizing about the third most popular guy, Jasper Hale.

She watched as he laughed and brushed his blonde hair away from his light blue eyes.

"Alice, Alice!" Jessica shouted at her to get her attention.

Alice jerked and sat up straight "Huh? What happened?"

Jessica shook his head "Alice, forget about him. Its not gonna happen. I heard he's dating Mary." Jessica sneered Mary's name, saddened and jealous of the fact that a cheerleader gets everything and Jessica couldn't be a cheerleader.

Alice slumped in her chair and pouted, fixing her reading glasses. I felt bad for her. Alice wasn't a geek, no, but she wore her reading glasses every time because 'they hid her real self from the world' as she says.

Alice was really beautiful. I mean really. She was better looking than any of the cheerleaders but she never wanted to take her glasses off and show herself to the world. I don't know what she wanted to hid herself from.

I actually felt bad for her because...she doesn't want to admit the fact that Jasper likes her too.

In fact he's looking over here, specifically at Alice, just right now.

"Alice...he's looking." Alice popped up her head and looked directly at me than Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened and looked away. But I caught him looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

I knew why Jasper wouldn't admit that he likes, or maybe somewhat likes Alice, and that's because of his reputation at school. It was a tradition here at Forks High that popular people may only date the popular, no one outside their groups. And the losers, us, can only date the loser, or not date at all. It's never happened that some one, even if they were the last ones to be popular date a...loser.

Alice shook his head "No, I'm sure he's checking out Jessica."

Jessica's eyes widened and she dropped her spoon. "Who's checking me out? Omg! Is my hair okay?" Jessica started fixing her hair but actually messing it up more.

Alice and I snickered at her.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go get some chips. Alice wanna come?" Alice smiled at me and nodded.

_We both got up and headed towards the vending machines._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward Pov**_

"Edward? Wanna get some chips?" I looked at Jasper curiously. _Why does he need chips when he already has like three chips in front of him? _

"What?" I trailed my eyes towards where Jasper was looking and saw the small girl Jasper has been going crazy over past few weeks. "Oh." I said matter of factly, smiled knowingly at him.

"What?" He asked innocently. I just smiled at him. He shook his head frantically "Dude, you're creeping me out. If you don't want to come, you could've just said. I'll go by my self." Jasper got up and started walking away.

I shook my head smiling and got up myself, attracting everyone's attention, of course.

I reached Jasper and put a hand on his shoulder to let him know I was there. He smiled warmly at me and kept walking towards the vending machine.

There she stood, Alice I think her name was. With her friend...what's her name?

"They don't have it!" I musical voice shouted from in front of me. Alice's friend. My eyes shot up at the sound of her voice. "Come on let's go." I could tell she was sad by her tone. But the weirdest part was...I felt bad too for some reason.

Alice shrugged and the girls turned around bumping into us.

My eyes widened.

_There's an angel on Earth..._

Her deep, chocolate brown eyes were wide as she saw me and she looked down. Her features...were small...just like the way I liked. She had full, red lips and no make up on her face. And something told me she didn't need make up to make her look pretty.

She was purely beautiful.

"EDWARD!" Jasper shouted at me. I looked down to see Jasper, Alice, and the angel on the ground with a bunch of napkin over...is that juice?

"Oh!" I must've dropped her juice when she bumped into me. I kneeled down "I am so sorry." The angel looked up and I got lost in her eyes again "I-I didn't...I didn't see you there." Something told me that what I said made her feel bad. She looked back down and continued cleaning the mess.

Did I say something wrong?

"It's not that I was ignoring you...I...I..." I could feel Jasper's curious gaze at me.

"Captain..." I looked over to him to see in fact he was confused about how I was acting. I was wondering the same thing. "Just help us." He gave me a bunch of napkins.

We cleaned up the mess as much as we can when the janitor stepped in. I still couldn't take my eyes off the angel, who seemed to be avoiding me. Jasper and Alice, however, were looking at each other shamelessly but sadly enough, neither of them made a move.

We four threw the napkins away and just stood there as the janitor cleaned up our mess. I was still looking at the Angel.

"I'm really sorry." I said, trying to catch her attention just to see her beautiful eyes again. And I succeeded. Her eyes met mines and I was gone for.

She nodded her head "It's ok." She said in an offensive tone. Which hurt me.

Jasper was next to me, standing in front of the angel who was next to Alice. Alice and Jasper kept staring at each other. Still not making any movement.

The angel shifted her weight from one foot to another and swallowed. "Um, if you'll excuse me." She grabbed Alice's hand and squeezed in between Jasper and me and started walking away.

"I could buy you another bottle, if you want." I had no idea why I just shouted that out. She turned to me, her soft looking brown hair were flowing in the wind, making it look like a dream.

"No thanks, that's ok."

"Are you sure?" I was really desperate to talk to her, hear her musical voice, look into her brown eyes.

Unfortunate enough for me, she just nodded her head and turned around.

"My name's Edward." I took a step towards her.

She turned around, clearly annoyed which, again weirdly, I found amusing. "Bella."

_Bella_. Means beautiful.

"Bella." Her eyes widened when I whispered her name, testing it.

Even by now Jasper and Alice broke their eyes connection and were staring at me strangely. The whole cafeteria was staring at me as if I had grown another head.

Bella nodded her head and turned away. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I'm sure I heard the name Bella before.

She turned around, showing her annoyance this time. I smiled "I'm in your Spanish class." She pointed out, her tone sad again.

_Bella was in my Spanish class?! Holy shit! Since when?! And how did I not notice her?_

"Oh! Yes I remember! You're the really...smart one!" I just threw that in.

"Actually, I'm failing that class." My eyes widened.

"Really?"

Her lips quivered as she shook her head. She started laughing. The beautiful melody of her voice dancing around my head. _And I thought that only happened in cartoons._

Her laugh made me want to laugh too.

And I did.

I started chuckling slowly, nudging Jasper, who started chuckling a little and then Alice smiled and giggled a little and the next thing we knew Jasper and I were the only ones laughing and Alice and beautiful Bella were just staring at us oddly again.

We straightened up "So Bella, I'll see you in Spanish." She pressed her lips together, restraining herself from smiling and nodded her head. "Great." I breathed out.

Alice and Bella turned around and started walking back to their table.

I breathed out loud and shook my head.

_What the hell was I doing?_

_*X*O*X*_

"_What the HELL what you doing dude?!" My basketball team laughed at me as they walked me to my last class. Spanish._

_That means Bella._

I shook my head, trying to laugh it off. Because, really, I didn't even know what I was doing. All I remember was walking to the vending machine with Jasper, then standing behind Bella, the gorgeous angel, and then we all were on our knees, cleaning up water...or juice.

And then we were laughing.

I swear I could still hear her musical laughter, even now. I couldn't wait until the bell rang, signaling my last class.

I stood outside the class, ignoring my friends, watching out for Bella. I waited and waited and said hello to everyone who went inside and greeted me.

_Where is she?_

"Ace!!!" My friends and I turned around to see Addi waving like crazy to Ace. Ace waved back.

Ace played football with me and he was my best friend. Something like Emmett and Jasper. Ace was a cool person and extremely nice.

Addi, his girlfriend, was a shy and lonely thing at the beginning of this year. She was new and so quiet. And then she became partners with Ace and they hit right off.

Now she acts like a bratty cheerleader, even though she isn't a cheerleader, she's even worse then them. Ace could do so much better but I wouldn't tell him that because I know how much he loves her. And besides, it's not my business.

Ace grinned as she ran over to him and jumped on him. Ace laughed and spin her around. I smiled to myself. I wish that one day, I would get to that.

Thinking of that, I saw Bella round the corner with her friend.

My eyes widened and I stood up, ready to say hello. But as she neared, my voice got stuck in my throat and I couldn't breathe anymore. Bella walked past me and into the classroom. But I saw Alice look back at me with a secret smile.

_Whatever that meant. _

I gulped and shrugged my shoulders as if warming up.

"Alright, see you man." I did handshakes with my friend, avoiding their curious stares as I walked into the class. Usually I would wait until the bell rang and then go inside but today was...different.

Yes, today was different.

As I walked in my eyes started scanning the room.

Ah, there she is. In the front row. No wonder I never noticed her, I always sat in the back with my friends.

But like I said, today was different. Means I will do different things.

I will sit in the front today.

But there was no seat next to or behind her. F***!

Hmm...maybe I could move that nerd from besides her. Yes, that could work. I waited for him to look at me and when he did I signaled him to come over. He got up fixing his glasses, Bella was still talking to Alice so she didn't notice. Good.

The nerd walked over to me and started stuttering "H-Hi E-Edward." I nodded and said a quick hello.

"Hey would you mind doing me a favor, buddy." I really wish I could remember his name.

He nodded his frantically "Y-Yes. Yes."

I smiled. "Will you please switch seats with me?" I slipped him a twenty. He nodded his head frantically again and walked back to his seat to collect his stuff. He walked back to me and then to my seat, smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and walked over to Bella.

I sat my bag down, mesmerized again by her...hair. Yes, I know I'm pathetic. But something about her hair was different. They weren't 'fake' or made out of three hours of profession.

"Hi Bella." I breathed out as I sat down next to her on the chair.

She turned around half way and smiled saying 'hi' in that musical voice. She turned back to Alice and I noticed her body freezing. She turned back instantly, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly opened. I smiled.

_She was so cute._

"Um, did you need something?" She stuttered, looking away from me.

"Actually, I couldn't see the board from back there so I came to sit up front. Is that ok?" I could feel my crooked smile forming on my face. Which was weird because that never happened before. I always controlled my smiles but this was..._different_.

She nodded her head and turned around, talking to Alice.

The bell rang and I looked towards the door to see everyone piling in. My friends, all of them, looked at me with their mouth open. They started mouthing words to me and I just shrugged.

That's when Jasper came in. He dropped his bag right by the door, his eyes wide staring at me, his mouth open. He's probably wondering how I got to sit so close to Alice.

I gave him a smile.

He glared at me and went to his seat.

Ms Fly came in, always in a rush. Ms. Fly was a teacher in her late 20's though she looked over 30 and she was always tired. And I don't blame her. This class and the other class, since she was so laid back and innocent, we drove her crazy. Everyday she would spent like 20 minutes explain her bad day and how she wants us to act, how rude we are, and how complicated her life is. And during her speech, the classes would be talking amongst themselves. I felt bad for her, I really did. She _always_ went home with a painful headache. But she did always get off topic. One minute she'd be teaching and then someone disturbs her, which happens every two minutes, and she stops teaching and start telling us how our future is our problem and how we are ruining it and how college isn't going to be easy. And then someone asks a question totally off subject and she would start talking about her life.

Bogus, like I said.

"Alright everyone, I need you guys to be extra quiet today. My third period just drove me _insane_! They wouldn't shut up." I rolled my eyes and laid back in my chair. _Tell me something I don't know._

"Was it Patrick?" Emmett asked.

Ms. Fly shook her head "It doesn't matter who it was. I have a splitting headache and I want to talk about yesterday. First of all, someone stole my hole puncher." Everyone started questioning amongst themselves. It is confusing as to how someone can steal a big hold puncher? "It only matters that it's gone. I spend a lot of money for you guys. This school doesn't pay me much so I have to spend the money I earn on you. And instead of thanking me, you guys treat me like _trash_. You are hurtful, rude, and so very selfish. With the story we were writing yesterday, I know you guys need help but I have more than 40 people in this class so it's gonna take me time to get around. But it wasn't as if I was ignoring you, I _did_ help you. And I do hear the stuff you say behind my back, you guys aren't exactly as subtle as you think you are. I just...ugh...forget it. I know this won't matter to you. But I won't be there in college to help you out and give you another chance..." And so it went on...

Her speech covered most our class time and I'm not complaining, I was texting the whole time to Jasper who kept on asking how and why I was sitting besides Bella and Alice. I smirked. And I didn't just text the whole time; I was peeking at Bella too. Only to see Bella looking at me from the corner of her eyes now and then. I smiled crookedly again. I never had this feeling before. But I liked it.

I studied her features. For sure, she wasn't wearing any make up or anything but she didn't have any pimples or zits or those other marks girls without make had. She was purely clean. And so beautiful.

Her clothes weren't of designers or anything; they were simple...like her. I noticed that she was skinny. Not that much, but she wasn't fat either. She was perfect. She had brown, kind of curlish hair and side bangs on her right. I remembered her chocolate, hypnotizing eyes and her red lips.

I smiled again when I saw her peeking at me from the corner of her eyes again. And then she turned to me, her eyes wide with curiosity. Her lips started moving as if she was saying something.

"Edward? Edward?" I felt Ms. Fly's hand on my shoulder. I jerked up and looked at her. "Are you ok Edward?" I nodded my head. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes "What's the answer to number 3?"

I quickly looked over to the board and answered "Ellos?" Ms. Fly sighed and nodded. I slid down my seat. But not before I caught Bella's form shaking softly.

_Was she laughing at me?_

"It's not to laugh at someone." I whispered in her ear, keeping my distance.

She froze. She cleared her throat quietly "It's not nice to stare at someone either." She retorted.

My heart was in frenzies upon hearing her voice. She was a smart one, I could tell. "Touché." I said back to her. She smiled and set her gaze on her notebook.

"Alright everyone, now I will be assigning partners and you will write a story again based on the picture. It's easy as pie. Here's the picture." Ms. Fly put a picture on the overhead that reflected it on the board. "Now you will write a picture without using your notes. You should know this already. We've done this picture before. Kids in the 1st grade have done it so I can't see why you can't do it." She looked around before continuing "I will be coming around for help but please don't get excited and don't get out of your seats." Everyone started talking to people across them or across the room.

Ms. Fly sighed. "Alright Maggie, you will partner up with Jill. Edward and Bella will work together." I smiled slyly and saw Bella freeze again. _Is that her reaction to everything?_ "Alice work with Peter." And Ms. Fly went on.

"Do you want a paper?" She asked me in her soft voice without looking at me. I nodded. She took a paper out of her binder and handed over to me. I wanted to touch her hand when taking the paper but I didn't want to freak her out.

So I just took the paper and said a simple 'thank you'.

"So what do you think of the picture?" She turned her body towards me.

I looked at the picture on the board and pretending to think about it. There was a boy in his room, which was messy and I guess he was reading a book. That's basically it.

I sighed and looked back at Bella to see her writing our names on the paper. _Edward and Bella_...has such a perfect ring to it.

_And I'm turning into such a freak!_

"Um, I guess...we should start with a name." I tired to look into her eyes but she kept avoiding me.

She nodded her head "Ok, what do you want it to be?"

"You decide." She looked up at me for a second before looking at the picture. Her eyebrows furrowed and I think she was pouting or something. She looked so cute. _Was this her poker face?_

"Rodrigo?" She looked at me.

I smiled crookedly and nodded. Her eyes widened and her breathing became short. _Is she ok. _"Bella? You ok?" She shook her head and got back to work, writing again.

"Ok so Rodrigo is...disorganized?" She asked without looking at me.

I nodded again. "And he likes to read and study." She nodded and kept writing.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked out of the blue.

She paused writing and looked up at me with wide, curious eyes. "What?"

"What's your favorite song?" I repeated, afraid that I might have made her mad or something.

She blinked her eyes a couple of times. "Um, I-I...promise you wont' tell anyone this?" She looked into my eyes so intently that all I could do is nod.

"I like Clair de lune by Debussy." She whispered.

My eyes widened. "I like that one too!!!" I shouted and attracted everyone's attention. Bella and I looked around and I looked back at Bella, blushing a little. Bella pressed her lips together before laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at her but couldn't help the smile forming on my face.

"You laugh at me a lot." I accused her childishly.

She shrugged her shoulders "You're just too funny." She smiled at me, amused.

I smiled back at her getting lost into her eyes again. We both didn't look away. Instead, I think we were leaning closer. I saw Bella's eyes fluttering close a little as she leaned towards me.

Our lips were just a few inches apart when...

"Bella, how's the project coming along?"

_Alice. _

If Jasper didn't like her so much I would've...ugh!

Bella straightened up and turned to Alice. "It's good."

"Hola me llamo Rodrigo. Soy desordenado y estudioso." Alice read out loud and looked to Bella with her eyebrows raised.

Bella blushed. "Well, what have you got so far?" She asked her Alice cleverly.

Alice sighed. "We're finished; we just need to write it on the poster." Alice gave us a smug smile.

Bella glared at her and got back to writing. Alice turned around and started talking to her partner.

"I'll write everything and you could write it on the poster board." I heard Bella finalize.

My eyebrows furrowed. "I think I should write." Bella stopped writing and sat up.

"I value my grade Edward." My mouth dropped open.

"I have an A in this class." She just shrugged. "I'm writing. I'm not going to be one of those who just sits and does the least important job."

Bella looked at me as if I insulted her "Writing on the poster isn't the least job. I'm just fast at this."

I narrowed my eyes at her "I'm fast-_er_." I said.

Bella glared at me. "Too bad." She started writing again.

Man, this girl is stubborn. I saw Alice over Bella's head. Alice had a hand over her mouth and was snickering into it. I narrowed my eyes at her too.

"You know what, how 'bout this. I willl write my own story, you write yours, Ms. Fly will check it and the one with the least mistakes wins."

"Wins what?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know...pride?"

She nodded. "Just remember...this is Spanish, not football." I stared at her curiously "You can't win now." She smiled wickedly as she explained and started writing her story.

Whoo! God this girl...She's just something else.

I grabbed my pen and started writing the one page story. I barely looked at the picture, I just wrote whatever came into my mind.

"Done!" I heard Bella shout and smile smugly at me. I rolled my eyes at her and continued my story. A minute later I was finished too.

"Don't start to dance hot legs, I'm done too." She glared at me and smiling at her, I called Ms. Fly over.

"Ms. Fly can you check ours?" I asked her handing Bella's paper first.

Ms. Fly read it over and nodded at times. "Perfect!" She shouted. I looked over to Bella with a scornful look while she had a smug look "Just be careful with your endings." Bella's expression dropped as she retrieved her paper.

I smiled at Bella as Ms. Fly read over my paper. Again she nodded her head as she read over. She gasped as she put it down "That was amazing Edward. Great use of vocabulary. I'm impressed."

I smiled complacently and looked over to Bella who had her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide. When she saw me looking, she regained her expression and grabbed the poster board.

"I'll write on the board." I announced.

Bella shook her head "It's the least important job remember? You were being a hissy about it." She reminded in a stubborn voice.

"No, it's ok. I'll do it." I grabbed the marker from her.

"Edward, give it back." My heart fluttered when she said my name.

I smiled ruefully at her. "I'm writing Bella, means I gotta have something to write with." I explained smartly. Her face was burning red. I was just waiting for the smoke to come out of her ears.

"Edward, give it now." I shook my head and saw Alice sliding her index finger across her throat as if saying Bella will kill me.

I sighed and handed over the marker to Bella, glaring at Alice. Bella was oblivious to Alice and my exchange.

"Hmph." Bella made a noise as she snatched the marker out of my hand and leaned over the table and started writing.

"I should've written, just look at my hand writing." I didn't mean that but I liked to see her mad.

"You right like a girl." Bella said while writing on the poster, unfazed.

"No Bella, it's called talent." She stopped and glared at me.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She slammed the marker close.

My eyes widened. _She's mad now_. I shook my head "N-No." I admit I was scared of her.

"Then why are you being so rude to me? I haven't even done anything to you." She continued writing.

I looked over to Alice who had her head in her hands. She looked up at me and wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to me behind Bella's back.

The paper said 'Say sorry'.

I never did say sorry to people. First, because I never did anything bad and second, well, I never said sorry unless I needed something from the person.

I _need_ to talk to Bella. So I apologized.

"I'm sorry."

"For?" She questioned as if that was her business.

"Um, I'm sorry for being rude?" I asked, confused as to why I was saying sorry.

"Hmm...fine." She said and returned to her work.

"Well, aren't you going to say sorry?" _It was all her fault and I'm the one who apologized for it?_

"For what?" She had that insulted tone again.

I heard a thump sound and looked behind Bella to see Alice's head on the desk as if she was saying 'I'm giving up'.

"Never mind." I whispered.

She scoffed. "Of course, it wasn't my fault."

_God this girl! What did I ever see in her?_

"You are so..." I trailed off.

She put the maker down and turned to me "So what?" She raised an eyebrow.

People were right; not everyone is perfect. Here I thought Bella was.

"Just _so_."

"Man up and tell me what I am." She challenged.

"I would but I don't curse that much." I smiled sickly at her.

She glared at me but this time...I could tell I had hurt her. Her eyes...even if her expression couldn't tell me anything, her eyes did. And her eyes did tell me that I had hurt her.

"Nice to know what you think about me." She got up and signed the bathroom board and went out the door.

I thumped my head on the table and cursed at myself mentally.

"No offense, but you are so pathetic Edward." I picked my head up and glared at Alice.

"Excuse me."

She shook her head "You shouldn't have insulted her like that. First, it was rude, and second, you will never get a chance with her again."

I blew out a breath "Trust me; I don't want a chance with her."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me "You don't even know her. But when you will, it'll be too late." Alice turned back to her partner but not before saying "She's perfect for you Edward. Just the kind of girl you need." She looked away. "And next time, you don't have to pay the nerd...you could just ask me." She winked and went back to her partner.

_God I messed up._

Bella came back after a few minutes and sat down next to me quietly and started on the poster board without a word.

"Bella." I whispered her name. I heard her breath hitch but she continued writing. "I'm really sorry Bella. I didn't mean anything I said. I just wanted to make you mad. You're really cute when you're mad." _I can't believe I just said that._

Bella stopped writing and stared at me like crazy. "What?" She breathed out.

"Nothing. Forget it. I'm just...really sorry."

She nodded her head. "I'm sorry too." She finally said.

I smiled playfully. "You're all forgiven."

She glared at me but it didn't last long because she smiled at me and returned to work.

_Maybe I do have a chance with her._

_*X*O*X*_

_Bella and I finished right after Alice._

My friends came up to me with the same damn question.

_Why was I sitting here._

And I would give them the same damn answer.

_Because I feel like it._

Then we would talk a little, mainly about the game that was coming up. And as my friends and I talked, I would peek at Bella, study her smiles, see how my mouth moves when she talks, and how slowly her eyelids close. Picture perfection.

_I feel like a young teenage boy having his first crush._

Wait, I am a young teenage boy...I just don't know if it's a crush.

Jasper coming up to me was the funniest. He was all awkward and kept glancing at Alice, who would look away when he caught her. And then he would smile a little, but that little smile looked really creepy on him. Alice would be blushing a little and fidgeting in her seat.

I shook my head "Jasper, why don't you already ask her?"

He gave me a _'duh'_ look "Because elites aren't supposed to date...them." I could tell he didn't want to call Alice a loser.

"Oh, and I guess you could just admire them from afar, watch them hook up with another guy, go to the prom with that person, kiss them goodbye on graduation day, and then be out of your life forever yet you'll be still thinking about them while you're working as a cashier at Wal-mart." I gave him a brief visualization of a future without a love buddy.

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me "F*** you Edward."

"Watch your language...there are ladies around here." I winked at Bella, who happened to be looking at me. She scrunched up her nose and turned back to Alice.

"In that case, I'm sorry Edward." Jasper snicker.

I grabbed a pencil and threw it at him while saying "Son of a b***." Jasper dodged it, laughing.

"Watch your language Edward...there are ladies around here." Jasper repeated what I said earlier, but instead of winking at Bella, he winked at Alice, making her blush and lower her head.

I turned serious "Jasper, seriously, ask her out." I advised. "Forget the 'popular'."

Jasper shook his head "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Are you kidding?!" I shouted, catching everyone's attention once again. I lowered my voice as I spoke "Anyone would die to go out with you." I told him sincerely.

Jasper shrugged his shoulder "I dunno man; I'll talk to you later about this." We did a handshake and he walked back to his desk.

I turned around to see a fuming Bella with her arms crossing her chest. Her eyes narrowed at me "That was my pencil you threw at him." I looked down to the pencil to see it half broken.

I bit my lip.

Not a good way to win a girls heart.

I looked back at her to see her eyebrows raised. And right now, I just had this though run in my head. Bella was like a wife who was glaring at her husband, which is me, who came home late secretly.

I shook that thought out of my head and went to retrieve the pencil. "I'm sorry." I said as sincerely as possible.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but Alice nudged her from behind, I guess preventing her from saying anything bad.

"It's ok." She said and took her pencil only to throw it into the garbage can.

"I could get you another one if you like." I offered.

She looked at me like I was crazy "It's just a pencil." She said slowly.

My lips formed an 'O' form and I turned around. I texted to Jasper.

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Jasper, I need you to do me a favor._

Within second, I received a text back from him.

_**From**__: Jasper_

_**To**__: Edward_

_I'll try, but I'm helping Emmett with Rosalie...wait...look back...now!_

I turned around to see the school most hottest and popular girl, Rosalie Hale, walk to Ms. Fly, ask her a question, and then as she was walking back, of course Emmett saw her, making another blonde joke.

"Rosalie? Guess what a blonde thinks a quarterback is?" Rosalie rolled her eyes and passed him "A REFUND!!!" He started laughing...and the worst part was that he was laughing all alone.

Rosalie glared at him and took her seat, ignoring him. Emmett slumped noticeably. It was an awful thing to see Emmett so unhappy. He was the light and the clown of this whole school. And if he was ever said no one would ever dare make a joke.

Since freshman year, Emmett has been after Rosalie, till now, our junior year. Rosalie is not a cheerleader, doesn't have many friends, she doesn't talk much or does much, but since she's so hot, every guy wants her and every girl wants to be her.

But get this, Emmett doesn't like her appearance, for the first time in his life, he likes her because she likes repairing cars, she's uptight, yeah he likes her because she's beautiful, but he likes her mainly because of her personality.

However, whenever she passes him, Emmett loses control over himself and shouts out the only thing he knows...a joke.

And a blonde joke in Rosalie's case. And she doesn't like that very much but Emmett can't help it. Poor old guy.

I shook my head and texted back to Jasper.

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Poor guy's whipped._

_**From**__ Jasper _

_**To**__: Edward_

_Lol...yeah!_

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Lol? What the f***?_

_Seriously man, I need ur help!_

_**From**__: Jasper_

_**To**__: Edward_

_First you need to call me J-dog._

J-dog?

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Who the hell is J-dog?_

_**From**__: Jasper_

_**To**__: Edward_

_ME!!!! I'M J-DOG!!!_

I snickered.

_**From:**__ Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Since when?_

_**From**__: Jasper _

_**To**__: Edward_

_Forget it man, I'm not helping you._

I sighed.

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Alright __J-dog__, I'm sorry._

_**From**__: Jasper _

_**To**__: Edward_

_That more like it...what do u need help on?_

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_I need all the information you can get on Bella_

I looked back at him and he looked up from his cell phone looking at me crazy.

_**From**__: Jasper_

_**To**__: Edward_

_Y?_

I hate texting, I really do.

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Because...._

_**From**__: Jasper_

_**To**__: Edward_

_Because...why?_

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_I dunno Jas, plz just get me info on her_

_**From**__: Jasper_

_**To**__: Edward_

_Only if you get info on Alice_

_**From**__: Edward_

_**To**__: Jasper_

_Done deal...talk to u after school_

I snapped my phone shut and looked over to Bella who had her head in her notebook. I leaned in to see what she was doing.

She was drawing. And she drew the most beautiful bird, or swan, whatever it was...it was so striking.

"That looks nice." I complimented her.

She looked up from her notebook and smiled at me, her eyes shining. "Thank you." She said and returned to her drawing.

Maybe I could get all the information on her myself. "You like to draw?"

She stopped drawing for a second but didn't look at me as she shook her head. My eyes widened "No? Then why are you drawing?"

She shrugged "I like to draw when I'm bored, but I don't like drawing...get it?" She looked up at me.

I was dazed. _This girl is unusual..._

"What college are you planning to go to?" I asked after a second.

She sighed and put her notebook down and turned to me. I, on the other hand, was afraid I made her mad again. "See that's the problem, I don't know where I want to go and I don't know what college would take me." Oh...so she was venting her feelings or something. "I really want to get a scholarship to Harvard and become a doctor later on but I know I can't make it. Especially not with my math grade." She pouted.

"What is your math grade?" I was itching to know.

She turned to me, her pout growing, making her look even cuter. "I have a D." She whimpered, "But it's not my fault!" She started explain, coming closer to me "Ms. Barbarian is just so awful! She writes stuff on the board and then tells us to do it and then just give us the answer. She never explains!" I found her little rant pretty amusing and adorable.

"I know, I had her last year." I let out a breath and laid back in my seat.

"You did?" Her eyes turned hopeful "What grade did you pass out with."

"An A." She pouted more. I didn't want to make her feel bad; it's just a grade I passed with. "B-But why don't you get a tutor or something."

Her eyes narrowed at the paper on my desk "Tutors are pathetic." She looked back at me "I got, not one, but five tutors." She showed me her five fingers when she said five. "And all of them are losers." Her expression was so sad that I had this huge urge to hug her and make her feel alright "They are always too busy for me or they can't explain it themselves. I tried to get help online but..." She trailed off shaking her head.

"Why don't you ask your parents for help?"

"My dad's always at work." She looked away.

"And your mom?"

Her eyes turned sad "She died...in a car accident."

I sat up. "I'm so sorry." I really never wanted to see her sad.

She shook her head "I don't remember her much but it was my fault she died." I saw tears form in her eyes.

"Bella, what happened...I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

She nodded her head "My mom went to get my 3rd birthday present...and then I never saw her again."

_Her mom died on her birthday? Oh god._

"Bella, it wasn't your fault."

She shrugged and went back to her notebook.

"I could help you with your math problem." I offered without even thinking it over.

She turned to me eye wide. "You're kidding me right?"

I shook my head..._yes I want this_. "No, I could help you if you want. What do you say? Lunch 2, tomorrow? In the library?"

We had this lunch system, lunch 1 and lunch 2. Making it easier to go to a club activity and then to another club activity, or go outside, or to lunch. I thought it was cool and long.

"You're kidding me." She still didn't believe me.

"Listen, I don't have anything on Lunch 2 on Tuesdays, I could help you then. Besides, I did sign up for the tutor thing and I know what you're going through. Let me help you. As a friend." I looked into her eyes.

A friend. _Smooth Edward_. We could be friends, then we would hang out and then I would ask her out...Perfect! Forget the 'popular no popular' rule.

Bella thought it over, blinking her eyes. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and gave her a smile which she returned widely. "Thank you!" She screeched. I could tell she wanted to hug me or something...but unfortunately for me, she didn't.

"No problem." I looked back at Alice to see her looking behind her...at Jasper. Jasper was peeking at her every now and then while he was talking to some of the guys.

I looked back at Emmett who was looking at Rosalie desperately and Rosalie was just working on her project with her partner. Emmett looked towards me with a pout on his face. I nodded at him, the guy nod, and he just shook his head, turned around in his desk, peeking at Rosalie from the corner of his eyes.

Yep, he's whipped.

Actually...

_...We're all whipped._

_**AN**__: Well? Did you like it? Again, the story will be starting next summer or earlier this is just a preview...__**REVIEW!**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**_


End file.
